Cheap stuff
by Dalek Prime
Summary: one-shot.happens after the episode 'mutiny'.in skyland three things are pretty cheap: talk, whisky and bullets and Jelola only likes two of those things.


A/n: I don't own skyland

Cheap stuff

Jelola drank the whisky in her glass deeply. It had been a rough day for her. Not only did she lose the Saint Nazire to the pirates, but got crewed by Oslo big time. Now she was here in a dingy bar in middle of lord knows where drinking her troubles away with cheap whisky, but it was okay she liked cheap stuff.

" Hey I hope you can pay for all that! " the bartender snapped, " You've had like what? Five? "

Hazily Jelola reached into her pocket, what she pulled out wasn't even money. What the seijin had was a handful of lint.

" Well…waddha know, I'm broke " the guardian slurred

She turned to the man sitting next to her. He was tall bald man who had on a vest that exposed his large girth and torn blue jeans.

" Hey fatass! " Jelola snarled, " lend some money will y'a? "

The man glanced at her with rage in his eyes.

" What do I look like to you, a bleeding heart? " he growled

" No…more like a bleeding armpit " Jelola replied a drunken blur

The man roared in rage and smashed his beer bottle on the table, thus turning it into a deadly weapon. The man's outburst quickly sobered up Jelola. The assailant weapon came down on her, but she reached up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. If it were daytime the seijin would have sent him flying across the bar, but seeing as how it was nighttime that tactic was mentally trashed and the bar lights didn't give her any help either. However Jelola always happened to have a backup for times like this.

" Can't we talk about this? " she asked

" Talk's cheap bicth " the man said

Jelola reached into her left pocket with her free hand and removed a pistol from it.

" Yeah and so are bullets " the guardian replied

With that the sphere operative fired three shot's into her attackers chest. The man dropped to the ground dead in seconds after bullets hit him.

" You bastard! " another man from across the bar shouted

The new opponent along with the two other men in the bar charged at the gun-slinging Jelola. The first man swung a fist at the women, but she dodged and sent a bullet through his skull. The second man snatched up the broken bottle from earlier and swung it blindly at his target. Jelola shot his hand clean off before firing a bullet into his heart.

" Screw this! " the third man exclaimed in fear, " I'm out of here! "

He darted out of the bar. The sphere operative smiled in her moment of triumph, but that was cut short when she felt the cold barrel of a rifle touch the back of her head. It was the bartender's gun.

" Drop the gun and put you're hands up! " he ordered.

Jelola did as she was told. She then heard the bartender's gun switch off the safety.

" Say goodbye- "

His words and his life were silenced after a gunshot rang out. Jelola looked in the direction of were to the gunshot come from and gasped in surprise. There standing in the doorway was her partner Artemis.

" I know you told me to stay with the patroller " he began " but I heard a lot of gunshots and thought there weren't coming from you're gun "

Atremis looked around at the mess Jelola had made then gave her a grin.

" Look's like I was wrong " he continued

There were a thousand negative things the female seijin could have said to her partner, but instead Jelola simply picked up her gun and put it back in her pocket before silently walking out of the brutal scene she created.

" Thanks " she said to him in low but thoughtful tone of voice

Later Jelola was laying the patrollers lower decks dew to the fact she was still intoxicated with alcohol while Artemis was driving the ship back to sphere territory. As she laid there the sphere agent thought about her partner's act of courage. Jelola simply shrugged it off and went to sleep.

True the blond haired seijin likes cheap stuff, but Artemis's loyalty was far from that.

The end

A/n: I always wanted to do a story about Jelola and this what I thought of. Sorry if the ending was sappy, but I couldn't think of anything better. And yes I like Jelola x Artemis for those thinking that. anyway let me know how i did.


End file.
